SeaSoNs
by sTitchEd016
Summary: Spring: Aang proposes to Toph c'mon, they're like 12 in here...that means only 1 thing...FLUFFY!


Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar…Mike & Bryan does!

* * *

CHERRY BLOSSOMS

* * *

It was a beautiful spring afternoon and the petals of pink had started to scatter themselves in the wind. Many grandfathers in their old canes and slippers would sit down with their grandsons & granddaughters in the park and would tell them stories about the Sakura tree and her blossoms. Many told of the petals being fairies playing in the wind celebrating Winter's passing. 

It was a very lovely sight. One particular boy loved this season too. Despite being born by Autumn, he still enjoyed it the same. He rode on his bike; it was red with handlebars of silver. On his way through the park, he zoomed through the pink with his friend. She was the one riding on the handlebars of silver. His name was Aang and her name was Toph. They were both twelve.

Aang was dressed in a pair of brown cargo pants with a blue jacket and an orange shirt inside. That was his normal clothes. Toph on the other hand was dressed (after being forced by her mother) in a lovely pale green silk kimono that had the same Sakura fairies on her skirt and sleeves. Her hair was in her usual unruly bun. Aang tried his best not to laugh when he picked her up from the Bei Fong mansion. They were both going to the Spring festival!

"You know were gonna be soul mates you and me?" Aang joked. While balancing on his bike, he still managed to see a laughing Toph.

"HAHAHA! Shut up and drive Twinkle Toes"

"I'm serious!" Aang pouted and speed up just a little. "You and me were gonna be like this" 

Taking his right hand from the handlebars, he twisted his middle and index fingers together, making them intertwine.

"We are _already_ like this" Toph did the same thing with her fingers. "We're best friends! We're tights!"

"No, not like that."

Aang sounded like a persistent toddler, that Toph couldn't help but laugh Aang looked at her from below and he found it…cute. He never thought Toph Bei Fong was capable of being…cute. But it was. Upon her laughter she covered her long sleeve over her mouth, and there was a distinct tinge of pink in her cheeks. It wasn't a blush, it was just the happy rushing through her face. She liked Aang, he was fun to be with.

"You keep thinking that Twinkle Toes!" Toph said sarcastically.

"Thank you my love!" Aang joked. The happy was rushing through him too. He left light and warm inside.

"HAHAHA!" It was fun fooling around. "I love you Twinkle Toes…"

"I love you too Toph…Hahaha!" Aang played as well. "Where do you think we'll get married?"

"I dunno? Where do you wanna get married?"

"Don't girls usually make that decision?"

"I don't really care where as long as there will be cream puffs!"

"And fruit pies!"

"And egg tarts!"

"You read my mind!"

"I am your wife after all!" Both pre-teens waged in with fits of laughter at that one!

"Hmm…how many kids?" Aang looked up at the trees.

"We haven't gone through the guest list yet and you're already talking about kids? Aren't you excited!"

"Sorry," Aang scratched onto the back of his hand with a free hand. He had grown out his hair, and it was a mess full of itchy bristles. With the head full of brown, his blue arrow was still visible by his forehead.

"We'll have three! The eldest would be a girl, Yumi, the second a boy, Hiro, and youngest…um…a boy! His name would be Keita !"

"I like them. Yumi, Hiro, and Keita! Cool!"

"I made them up myself!" Toph breathed in the air, and smiled as the coolness passed through her throat and into her lungs.

Aang pulled to a stop and put on the brakes to his bike.

"Hey! Why'd we stop?" Toph protested and jumped off to solid ground.

"Come with me!" Aang said. Without any chance for wise remarks, Aang pulled on Toph's hand and ran.

The blind Earthbender noticed that his hand was not like any hand she had held before. They weren't like her nursemaid's where they would pull on her arm harshly to make her eat her peas or her father's that were too light, afraid that he might break her if he tugged on too tight. No, they were soft and guiding. Not forcing, nor too dependent. It was of equal strength. Toph liked it and gladly followed to wherever Twinkle Toes was taking her.

They finally came to a stop at a bench.

"Were here!" Aang said in between strong exhales. She could feel him face her, a good distance between them. He had a confident smile on his face, and the happy in his cheeks. Aang then knelt in one knee and took Toph's left hand. Their hands were both small.

"Toph…I love you!" he said with impulse but said it again with a bit of shyness. "I love you, Toph…um…wait,"

He sheepishly laughed. He had forgotten the ring! He remembered his mama telling him that boys proposed to girls with a ring. He had no ring with him, unless a chewed piece of gum or a marble would count.

He frantically looked around for something fitting, and his face lit up when he found it. Looking down on his shirt, Aang took a piece of Sakura blossom that had landed on his chest and placed it on the girl's pale hand. Toph knew what it was the moment the blossom touched her palm.

"Will you marry me?" Aang asked. He had a smile on his face. No hopeful or longing looks. No expectation of a sad "no" or a joyful "yes". He just waited.

To them it was just a game, yes, but Aang planned to do it again in the future, probably when his allowance was enough for him to buy a ring. Surprised by the boy's sudden actions, the happy also went to Toph and she too laughed.

"Yes! Yes I will Twinkle Toes!" she replied, smiling.

"You…you…do?" he stammered.

"Yes!" Toph said triumphantly (like winning a taekwondo match) and placed her hands on her hips. She was little annoyed that her best friend would question her judgement especially in terms of marriage.

"YEY!" Aang jumped on his air scooter and circled around her. "HAHAHA! YEHEY!"

"You know now that we're married we ha-"

Before Toph could say another word, she was cut off as a pair of soft lips touching hers. It was Toph's first kiss. It was sweet, chaste, and loving. Still on his air scooter, Aang smiled and closed his eyes.

'Twinkle Toes…' Toph thought, with eyes half open.

It was a beautiful spring afternoon and the petals of pink had started to scatter themselves around them.

* * *

STitchEd016: It's so…. Fluffy! Full of fluffy fluff! Its a new set of one-shots that I put up by seasons.The first one is spring! I was gonna put in the Sakura song, but I lost the lyrics! I had it back in high school! Ugh! Its forever lost! Hope its a good read! See ya! 


End file.
